Lonian Airways
Lonian Airways is a US based airline operating out of Hawaii. The airline was founded in 2011 as a small airline. Lonian Airways is currently owned by user iAviate, formerly known as eldotjay, after being previously owned by AviationGal, james8322/TheAvionicJames, and a couple other dictatorial owners. Lonian Airways operates out of Adeline Int'l Airport, located on the island city of Adeline 175 miles southwest of the big island. History Lonian Airways was a small group. TheAvionicJames had some sort of experience with owning the airline, but he decided he would need some assistance. TheAvionicJames decided to call over AviationJunkie, BurgerMuncher69, DevChristmas, DisguisedBomb, Killerbat16, AviationGal, AviationOverdrive, and a few others. Northridge Airport Prank The airline operated normally throughout the first few days of its existence. Killerbat16 decided to try and teepee Northridge Airport, but Northridge was very busy, so the tables turned on him and BurgerMuncher69, with the presence of a couple of his friends, shot water guns at him and got his camera and watch soaked. Killerbat16's watch was waterproof, but the camera lens was broken, and lenses aren't cheap. Account Hack Prank Killerbat16 was pissed off a lot so he thought about another prank. Killerbat16 decided to take out the prank idea on AviationJunkie and DevChristmas since they were in on it. He thought of another prank that would involve his account getting hacked and framing BurgerMuncher69 for it. AviationGal was the one to hack his account because if she didn't, Killerbat16 would hack her. AviationGal hacked Killerbat16, and she took all of his money. Killerbat16 didn't even have any money anyways. Killerbat16 saw BurgerMuncher69 on Skype. He was in the Lonian Airways chat greeting some girl, who was to be a future high rank in Lonian Airways. Killerbat16 then said on the Skype chat not to talk to her. Killerbat16 harassed the group chat and fired AviationJunkie and DevChristmas, and eventually fired BurgerMuncher69, for something they did not do. Legal Action BurgerMuncher69 then took legal action against Killerbat16 in the Supreme Court, with Killerbat16 not believing you could for defamation. TheAvionicJames even believes that BurgerMuncher69 hacked Killerbat16. BurgerMuncher69 got $20,000 as a result of this case. Return for Lonian AviationGal branched off from Lonian Airways because she had guilt in her. She started a new Lonian Airways, and it grew very rapidly up to 500 members. AviationGal eventually did apologize for hacking Killerbat16 and for setting the whole thing up, and she said he threatened to hack her. About a little over a couple months later, TheAvionicJames messaged BurgerMuncher69 on Skype that he will receive his job again as Killerbat16 was now fired for defamation and framing another staff member. Downfall and Resurrection of Lonian TheAvionicJames's Lonian Airways group eventually suffered because an admin exiled almost everyone in the group. However, AviationGal's Lonian Airways group eventually grew to 900 members, and eventually to 1000. TheAvionicJames noticed this and offered a R$2000 payment to AviationGal if she gave him Lonian Airways. The transaction worked, and TheAvionicJames became the proud owner again. 'Back In Business' After a long while of conflict, AviationGal decided to merge her Lonian Airways into the Lonian Airways established from the start. As a result, user AviationGal apologized about the entire conflict. The court ruled out that she was entirely to blame for the near dissolution of Lonian Airways. Lonian Airways is now pending membership in SkyTeam and there will be notification on whether Lonian has been qualified and is eligible to join the alliance. 'The iAviate Era' In late 2016, AviaTech, a company that produces items for airlines, bought out AviationGal's Lonian Airways for $120 million USD after AviationGal refused to sign another contract as owner of the airline. AviationGal took her management over to Robloxia to start a new airline by the name of FlyRobloxia, an airline that is currently competing to become the future flagship carrier of Robloxia. After iAviate took control, he immediately conducted reforms. iAviate declared Lonian Airways as "The official airline of AviaTech", meaning that all AviaTech items will be installed onto Lonian Airways property, including fleet. Sitting at approximately 750 members under the iron fist of iAviate, Lonian Airways launched new hubs to help ease the traffic of Adeline. Abha was selected as the first candidate for a new hub, and it almost became the operating base for Lonian Airways. Abha Int'l Airport and Rosewood Regional Airport have been completed over the short course of two months after taking control of the airline. It is unexpected what would happen in the future, but the future does seem bright for the airline, even without AviationGal, as she converted her $120 million USD into $165 billion Robloxian dollars, but as the Robloxian dollar collapsed, her $165 billion Robloxian dollars turned into a staggering R$5 trillion. AviationGal is in the process of signing some legal papers granting AviationGal legal ownership of an island southwest of mainland Robloxia. Hubs *Abha *Adeline *Keller *Rosewood *Victoria Fleet Boeing 737-800 Boeing 777-300 Bombardier CRJ-900 Airbus A320-200 Airbus A330-300 Airbus A340-600 Trivia * Lonian Airways is currently rivals with Azul Brazilian Airlines. * Lonian Airways has a partnership with United Airlines. * Lonian Airways was the fastest growing airline in 2014, surpassing California Airlines.* * This should not be confused with the largest airline since California Airlines (now West Coast Airlines) is the 4th largest airline in the US and the 7th largest airline in the world. Category:Airline